starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Darth Bane
thumb|left|Darth Bane, Temný pán ze SithuBane se narodil na Apatrosu jako Dessel. Apatros byl těžebním světem ve Vnejším okraji. Jeho matka zemřela, když mu dávala život - za tohle ho jeho otec vinil a stal se alkoholikem. Dessela bil a psychicky ho trýznil, dokud mu neselhalo srdce. Jak později Dess zjistil, to on ho tehdy zabil pomocí Síly - způsobilo to jeho dočasné ochromení a odstavení od Síly. Když byl nucen odejít z Apatrosu kvůli nešvarům s republikovými vojáky, kteří rekrutovali vojáky, nezbylo mu nic jiného, než se přidat k Sithům. Tam ho čekal jiný, přesto stejný život. Opět byl morálně omezován. Neuposlechl rozkaz nadřízeného a měl být postaven před vojenský soud, ale to se nestalo. Místo soudu ho čekala nečekaná návštěva v jeho dosavadním vězení - lord Kopecz, Temný pán ze Sithu. Ten jej poslal přímo na Korriban . To, jak si později uvědomil, byla obrovská pocta - Korriban byla akademie pro ty nejlepší z nejlepších. Někteří se museli snažit roky, aby se dostali na Akademii na Korribanu. Vedoucím byl lord Qordis, bývalý nepřítel lorda Kopecza. Jenomže svár mezi těmito lordy zůstával, a to zapříčinilo, že lord Qordis okamžitě nenáviděl Desse, teď už akolytu Banea. Učení šlo těžce, hierarchie Sithů byla drsná i na Banea. Při lekcích umění boje bylo zvykem, aby jakýkoli akolyta vyzval jiného akolytu. Souboj poté hodnotil mistr meče Kas'im. Bane vyzval akolytu, který mu zavazel nejvíce, ale prohrával. Dokud nezapojil temnou stranu Síly a akolytu neusmrtil. To a zjištění o smrti jeho otce jej dočasně odpojilo od Síly. Po jakémsi lehkém znovu napojení na Sílu vyzval nejnadanějšího učně, Siraka. Potřeboval si znova vydobýt respekt, který postupně ztrácel u mistrů i učňů. Jenomže Sirak ho porazil. Baneova porážka byla thumb|Duch Dartha Banea v seriálu Klonové války.krutá a bolestivá, zlomila ho i na duchu a zničila kompletně jeho spojení se Sílou. Po příchodu zběhlé Githany, dřívější učednice Jedi, dokázal Bane s její pomocí v sobě opět najít Sílu. Githany potřebovala zneškodnit Siraka a Bane se jí k tomu perfektně hodil. Githany ho naučila mnohem více - nadání učni měli čest účastnit se soukromých hodin s mistry. Co se naučila ona předala Baneovi. Byla opatrná, aby byla vždy krok před Banem, jenomže on se tajně cvičil s místem meče, Kas'imem. Ti dva k sobě cítili víc než pouto společného cíle, ale oba byli opatrní. Po čase byl schopný Bane porazit Siraka, ale, jak si Githany přála, nebyl schopný ho zabít, což Githany vnímala jako slabost a vytvořilo to mezi nimi svár. Bane potajmu studoval starodávné svitky dávných Sithů, což se Qordisovi nelíbilo. Bane mu chtěl dokázat, že se plete a vydal se do starých hrobek Korribanu, aby tam nalezl duchy starých mistrů. Jenomže se dočkal hořkého zklamání, ale pochopil, že Bratrstvo je zkažené a tam ho žádná cesta nečeká. Při návratu se prohlásil za Dartha Banea a odletěl na místo, kde kdysi žili Rakatové, Lehon . Tam našel starý chrám, který byl stejně jako planeta plný temné strany Síly. Našel tam holokron Dartha Revana, ze kterého se naučil pravou podstatu temné strany. Začal tvořit plány, jak zachránit Sithy. Jediným možným způsobem bylo zničení Bratrstva. Mezitím se veškerá síla Sithů soustředila na Ruusan, kde už po dva roky probíhala krvavá nekonečná válka s řádem Jedi. Lord Kaan, obeznámen se situaci ohledně Banea, vyslal mistra meče Kas'ima, aby Banea zabil. Po příletu Kas'ima na Lehon se utkali tváří v tvář. Kas'im by býval vyhrál, kdyby na něj Bane pomocí mocného proudu Síly neshodil celý starodávný chrám. Poté se sehrála spousta věcí - Bane se na oko chtěl přidat k Bratrstvu a nabídl jako dar Kaanovi starý svitek s rituálem, který byl schopný zničit celou planetu - myšlenková bomba. Tohle uvažování zakalilo Kaanovi mysl. Bane začal snovat svůj nový řád a Pravidlo dvou. Chtěl vzít za svou učedníci Githany, ale nakonec usoudil, že její mysl je zkažená učením jak Jediů, tak Bratrstva - musela zemřít. Baneovi se podařilo přesvědčit Kaana, ať vykoná rituál. Ten tak učinil, pomocí Síly přesvědčil všechny Sithy a nalákal Jedie do pasti. Githany a Kopeczovi se podařila vlivu Kaana odolat. Kopecz varoval Jedie, kteří stihli uprchnout (až na 100 Jediů, včetně mistra Hotha, kteří se obětovali, protože věděli, že myšlenková bomba zničí i Sithy), zatímco Githany se pokoušela uniknout, avšak marně. Darth Bane zůstal jako poslední žijící Sith. Posledním pro svůj plán bylo najít dítě s myslí nepoškozenou Jedii nebo Bratrstvem. Tímto dítětem se stala Zannah, kterou našel ještě toho dne. Tak započala hierarchie, která přetrvala až do počátku Prvního Řádu (epizoda VII). ,,Vždy mají být dva; ne více, ne méně. Jeden aby moc ztělesňoval, druhý aby po ní toužil." - Darth Bane, Temný pán ze Sithu. thumb|left|Darth Bane a jeho učednice Zannah